Mechanisms of post-contraction and post-occlusion vasodilation are studied, compared, and related to O2 transport. Control of capillary recruitment is studied in beating rat heart and in skeletal muscle under various conditions of O2 supply. Myoglobin saturation in single cells of gracilis muscle at rest is determined, and related to flow-dependence of VO2.